


Not The Usual Night

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is every college student in existence, Bar!AU, Bottom!Lucifer, Drunk!Balthazar, Fighting, Implied Bottom!Adam, Implied Top!Michael, M/M, Mentioned Almost Infidelity, Modern AU- No Supernatural, Prior Abusive Relationship TW, Sexual Content, Someone is murdered and thrown in a dumpster, This was actually difficult but fun, Top!Sam, drunk!Sam, he deserved it, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Castiel and Balthazar try to figure out their relationship; Sam AND Balthazar are drunk; Dean's crazy ex tries to fuck up Adam and ends up in the gutter, and Dean Winchester wants to know when his bar became a circus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaticKeith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticKeith/gifts).



> HELLO!!!
> 
> This is for my brother and boo (we're not the Lannisters, as he says) LK, or @bibbidi-bobbity-booyah! <3 He asked if a prompt list of like 98 5 word sentence prompts could be turned into one fic. I said possibly and he said "make it so". So here you go, boo!
> 
> The prompts are in bold.

“ **Bitch better have my money** .” Balthazar Roche grumbled as he waited for Gabriel Milton to appear at the front door.

Gabriel opened the door just then and he sighed upon seeing Balthazar. “I have your money, I’m going to send it through PayPal,” he said. “Let me know when you get it.” 

Balthazar nodded. “Gabe. . . I need a favor,” he admitted. 

Gabriel leaned against the doorframe. “What?” he asked. 

“I want to borrow the car,” Balthazar said. 

Gabriel arched a brow. 

Balthazar scuffed his foot along the wooden porch and the welcome mat. “Cassie’s working tonight,” he said. 

Gabriel sighed. He reached inside and grabbed the keys off the rack. He handed them to Balthazar. “ **Just. . .** ” he hesitated. “ **Don’t fuck it up** .”

“Me, fuck up a Ferarri? Please.” Balthazar tossed the keys in the air and caught them. “I owe you.” 

“Don’t. Fuck up. My. Car,” Gabriel said. “Or on getting Castiel back.” 

Balthazar gave a single finger salute and slipped into the car.

“ **Just… come back alive, okay** ?” Gabriel added. He knew how reckless Balthazar could be, especially in a situation like this. 

The single finger salute remained high as Balthazar drove off. 

“Idiot,” Gabriel sighed. He hoped Balthazar knew what he was doing.

 

“ **And slowly… I was forgotten** .” Fergus Crowley sighed. 

“By your own  _ mother? _ ” the man Crowley was talking to said. He whistled lowly. “That’s rough.” 

“Yes, it was,” Crowley said. “But it’s all good now. I’ve got my husband.” He nodded at Dean working briefly at the till of the bar. 

The man looked Dean over and chuckled. “He’s cute.” 

“Yes, he is,” Crowley agreed. He looked down at his glass and whistled, just as his husband bent over to pick up a rag. 

Dean looked up and smirked as he came over to lean on the counter. “How’s it hanging, babe?” he asked. 

“It’s not hanging after seeing you bent over,” Crowley said. 

Dean flushed a little bit. “What can I get you? Please not one of your girl drinks.” 

“Is a Mai Thai girly?” Crowley asked. 

“Of course.” Dean nodded. “You seen Sam?” he asked as he began mixing the drinks. 

“I haven’t,” Crowley admitted. “And it’s kind of hard to miss the moose.” 

Dean sighed heavily. “Alright. Thanks,” he said. 

“Of course, love.” Crowley smiled as Dean slid him the Mai Thai. 

 

“ **Are you finishing that or** …?” Lucifer Milton nudged at Sam Winchester’s food. 

“No, you can have it,” Sam sighed. He ran a hand over his face. 

Lucifer looked entirely too happy as he began eating Sam’s food.

Sam sighed as he felt his phone vibrate again. Grunting, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and crushed it in his hands. 

“ **Fuck’s sake, what’s your problem** ?” Lucifer asked his husband. 

“My problem is I don’t get paid enough as a legal secretary OR as a bouncer to deal with this bullshit,” Sam snarled.

“I think you need a blow job,” Lucifer said nonchalantly.  

Sam coughed on his chicken salad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Balthazar meet up, and two special someones come to visit Dean at his bar.

“ **Have you lost your mind** ?” Castiel Novak hissed as he watched Balthazar walk up to the bar with a sunny smile.  **“Did you think I forgot** ?” 

Balthazar winced. “No,” he admitted. “But I hoped you had.” 

“ **Are you stupid** ,” Castiel growled, “ **Or** **_stupid_ ** ?”

“All of the above,” Balthazar admitted. 

“ **Really** ?” Castiel stared at Balthazar. “ **Do** **_I_ ** **look stupid** ?”

“Mmmm,” Balthazar mulled that over. “The trench coat doesn’t add anything, so I suppose in the fashion department, yes, Cassie, you’re stupid.” 

“Not what I meant, Balthazar,” Castiel growled. “ **You can’t be here now** ,” he added in a short tone. “I’m working.” 

“And I’m about to be a paying customer.” Balthazar held up a ten. “Glass of red wine, please. Top shelf.” 

Castiel glared at Balthazar but went and fetched Balthazar a glass of wine. 

“Thank you,” Balthazar said, handing Castiel the ten. “Keep the change.”

“Why are you here, Balthazar?” Castiel asked gruffly, keeping the wine away from his former boyfriend. 

“ **Actually… I just miss you** .” Balthazar shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“I’m a bit busy,” Castiel said shortly. 

Balthazar looked around the empty bar and gave a nod. “ **Alright** ,” he said, “ **I’ll leave you alone** after you give me my wine.”

“Good,” Castiel said, hoping that the bar would become very busy very quickly. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to Balthazar.

“For now,” Balthazar added. “We  _ are  _ talking tonight.” 

“ **Then you tell me why** .” Castiel set the glass of wine down firmly on the counter in front of Balthazar. “You tell me why I found you half undressed in Gabriel’s arms.”

“I had a moment of weakness, but nothing-” 

“ **This is not working out** ,” Castiel sighed, cutting Balthazar off.  

“Because you’re not letting it,” Balthazar. “Listen to me. Please. I’m begging you.”

“Do you have any idea of what it’s like to be on cloud nine with the one you loved and thought loved you?  **And then, everything just disappears** ?” Castiel threw his hands up in the air. “Do you have  _ any  _ idea what that did to me, Balthazar?” 

Balthazar shook his head. “Cassie-” 

“Don’t call me that,” Castiel said harshly. “You lost that privilege.” 

Balthazar blinked but didn’t say anything more.

 

Crowley smiled as he called for his husband at the door, smiling at the newcomers. “Dean!” he called, “Someone special’s here to see ya.” 

“Yeah?” Dean said, coming up behind Crowley as he wiped his hands off on a towel. “Hopefully not one of your unsavory business associates.” 

“Oh, I think you’ll like who’s at the door,” Crowley smirked. 

Dean chuckled and kissed his husband before looking. “Hey!” he greeted his half brother, Adam Milligan and his half brother’s boyfriend and his own brother-in-law, Michael Milton. “How’s it been? I haven’t seen you in a while!” he said, hugging Adam and shaking hands with Michael. “You should’ve called.” 

“We were in the area, I had an early night off from residency,” Adam said as he stepped into the bar, “So we decided to surprise you.” 

“Well, that’s awesome,” Dean said. “I dunno where Sam is, it’s possible he had a bad day.” 

“That wouldn’t be surprising,” Michael said with a smile. “Being a legal secretary is highly stressful.” 

“Come on up to the bar,” Dean said. “I’ll get you drinks, on the house.” He held up a hand when both Michael and Adam went to protest. “I insist. You’re family. Family doesn’t pay. Except him,” he jerked a finger at his husband with a smirk. 

“How droll,” Crowley said dryly. 

“Since it’s on the house, can I get a glass of red?” Michael joked as he slid onto the barstool. 

“Sure can. Adam?” 

“I’ll take a stout from the tap,” Adam said with a chuckle. He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. “Oh, I can’t  _ wait _ to be done with residency.” 

“Where are you at in your rotations at the hospital?” Dean asked as he set Michael’s glass of wine in front of him. 

“Labor and Delivery.” Adam shuddered. “So much goes wrong there, and I swear, there’s more blood there than there is in ER. And the worst is when you end up with a stillborn, or the baby or Mom or both aren’t gonna make it.” He sighed heavily. “Only two more weeks there.” 

“ **Give and take. That’s life** ,” Dean shrugged as he set a stein of Adam’s beer in front of him. 

“Well, it fucking  _ sucks. _ ” Adam whined. 

“Get used to it,” Dean said. “I know it sucks, but you got me and Sam and Michael. You’ll be fine.” 

“I just want the hospital to take my soul,” Adam groaned.

Michael chuckled darkly. “You’ll get through residency,” he assured his boyfriend. He smiled at Dean. 

“It’d be easier if I didn’t have my soul,” Adam whined. 

“No talkin’ like that,” Dean said, shoving a couple of drinks to his half-brother. “I’m glad you showed up. Now, if you need  **_anything_ ** **, just call me, okay** ?” Dean told Adam seriously. 

Adam nodded. “Sure. I will.” He leaned into Michael’s embrace. 

Michael smiled. “I’ll take care of him, Dean. I promise.” 

“I know you will,” Dean said honestly. “You seen Sam?” 

“No, I haven’t,” Adam said. “Did he have a bad day?” 

“Maybe,” Dean conceded. He called Sam.

“ _ You’ve reached Sam Winchester. I’m unavailable at the moment, please leave a name, number, and a brief message- that doesn’t consist of fart noises, Dean. _ ”

“ **Call me now. It’s urgent** .” Dean hung up. Why hasn’t Sam picked up? He needed his bouncer and brother yesterday. Seeing Adam was a rare occurrence. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar tries talking to Castiel; Adam goes out for a smoke and runs into Dean's ex; Sam plans on being wasted.

“ **Time passes slower without you** ,” Balthazar sighed as he took a look around the bar. 

“Without me, or without fucking me?” Castiel asked bluntly. 

“Both,” Balthazar said honestly. “Castiel. Please. Listen to me.” 

“I can’t,” Castiel said. “I just can’t.”

 

“I’m going to go out for a smoke,” Adam said. 

Dean arched a brow. 

“I’ve been cutting back, but it was a helluva day at L&D,” Adam said. He looked up at Michael with a smile. “Want to join me, babe?” 

“I’ll stay and chat with Dean, see if Sam shows up,” Michael said with a smile. “You go outside and enjoy your cigarette.” 

Adam smiled and kissed Michael sweetly. “I love you,” he hummed. 

“I love you too,” Michael hummed. He tapped Adam’s ass as the younger man walked away. Adam gave Michael a reproachful glare and Michael impishly shrugged before turning back to Dean. 

Dean shook his head with a chuckle. “Really, Mike?” he asked. 

Michael shrugged. “I like his ass,” he said. “It’s perfect.” 

“Stop right there,” Dean laughed, holding up a hand with a chuckle. “That’s my kid brother you’re talking about there.” 

 

Adam sighed as he pulled the cigarette from his lips, blowing the smoke and sighing as he gazed up into the night air. He leaned against the back brick wall of his brothers’ bar. Today had been a good day. He was able to get off work early, he and Michael had spent some wonderful time together as a couple, and now he was enjoying a nice beer in his brother’s bar. 

“Well, aren’t you a pretty thing?” he heard an accented nasally voice say. He turned his head and came face to face with Dean’s ex, Alastair. He groaned.

“Not interested,” he said, returning to his cigarette. 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Alastair said, pulling out a knife. 

Adam inhaled and let out a scream, hopefully alerting his brother or his own boyfriend, but before he could draw another breath to shout for Michael, the handle of the knife came down on his temple and he was knocked unconscious. 

 

Sam sighed as he hauled himself onto a stool at the bar, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Where’ve you been? You just missed Adam,” Dean said, leaning across the bar to look at Sam. “Then again, he just went out for a smoke, so he’ll come back in soon.”

Sam sighed and looked at Dean. “Rough day,” he said. “Glass of bourbon, please.”   

“ **Just make sure you’ve eaten** ,” Dean told Sam. He knew his brother. If his brother was asking for bourbon, shit had gone down. He looked at Lucifer, who had just came up to Sam and was rubbing his back. “You want anything?” he asked as he poured his brother’s bourbon.

“Just a regular G&T with lemon, please,” Lucifer smiled. He leaned in and kissed Sam’s cheek. 

“Oh no, I plan on getting completely wasted tonight,” Sam informed his brother. “So make sure there’s no fights I need to break up. I did eat, by the way. Not a lot, but I did.”

“Sammy-” Dean sighed. 

“Don’t do that,” Sam pleaded, taking another sip of his bourbon. “I’ve had a shit day and I want to get drunk.” 

“Your funeral,” Dean said with a sigh and a nod. There was no use talking Sam out of this. Sam needed this, he’s certain of it. “Do you need anything else?” 

“Just for the drinks to keep on comin’,” Sam said. 

“I’m just having two tonight, Dean,” Lucifer, being the responsible one for once.” 

“Sounds good, Luc,” Dean said. He turned to his husband after seeing Michael wave him off. “And what about for you, handsome?” 

“Another Mai Thai, please,” Crowley said. 

“Alright, one Mai Thai coming up,” Dean said with a smile.

“I love you,” Crowley sighed. 

Dean smiled and said nothing as he continued to fix Crowley’s drink.

“ **_I said_ ** _ , _ ” Crowley said petulantly, “ **I love you** .”

Dean gave a smirk. “I know, Crowley.” He winked as he passed the drink over and headed over to talk to Rufus Turner, a regular. 

Crowley whipped his head to look at Sam. “Did he just Han Solo me?” 

Sam chuckled. “It’s your husband. What do you think?” 

 

“ **Then what do you suggest** we do?” Castiel asked harshly. He was getting tired of this.  

“ **Can’t you listen to me** ?” Balthazar implored.

“No.” Castiel’s voice was firm. “ **You really need to go** .” Castiel removed the empty wine glass. 

“Cassie, please.”

“ **Fuck off. I mean it** .” Castiel was pulling out the Dom brow. Balthazar loved that look on Castiel. But this was different than the bedroom. Castiel was ordering him away. 

“Even if I love you?” Balthazar asked softly. “You still don’t want me?” 

“ **Even if you still do** ,” Castiel confirmed. “Or so you say.” 

“ **And where do I go** ?” Balthazar asked. “I’ve got no one.” 

“Anywhere but back to me.” Castiel turned his back on Balthazar to take empty glasses back into the kitchen.

“ **Don’t you dare walk away** ,” Balthazar said, tears in his eyes. “Don’t you fucking dare, Castiel.” 

Castiel turned to look at Balthazar directly in the eyes and before walking away.

“Even if I love you?” Balthazar asked softly. “You still don’t want me?” 

“ **Even if you still do** ,” Castiel confirmed. “Or so you say.  **I can’t be around you** .” He shook his head. “Not right now.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel explains what happened from his point of view and gets drunk called by Balthazar; Dean cuts Sam off.

“ **When did it all happen** ?” Sam asked Castiel after his best friend and co-worker unloaded onto him. Sam had just finished unloading the day he had onto him, and now to find out that Balthazar had cheated on Castiel. . . It was taking everything Sam had in him to not deck Balthazar.

“Two weeks ago,” Castiel admitted. “I’ve kind of. . . buried it.” 

“Not healthy, dude,” Sam said, sipping his bourbon. 

Dean came over and rapped his knuckles in front of Castiel. “Hey. If you want to skedaddle, let me know.” 

“Is it that obvious?” Castiel asked wryly. 

**“Anyone could tell from here** .” Dean gave his best friend a sympathetic look. “Do you want to take the rest of the night off?” 

Castiel shook his head. “No, I’m good. I need to be working, or I might deck Balthazar.” 

“He might enjoy that,” Dean smirked. “Or need it. But if you want to keep working, that’s fine.”

Castiel gave Dean a grateful smile. “Thanks, Dean.” 

“Of course,” Dean said, looking at Castiel. “ **Everything will fall into place** ,” he promised. “It always does.” 

“I hope you’re right,” Castiel said moodily. 

 

Balthazar was at home and had been for a couple hours, drinking wine from his own stores when he got the not-so-brilliant idea to call Castiel. 

“Hello?” Castiel’s gravely voice answered.

**“Hello? It’s me. I was** -” Balthazar blinked as he heard the line drop. “ **Hey… that wasn’t so nice** .” He took another long sip of his drink. “Cassie,  _ please. _ ” 

He dialed again.

Castiel sighed as he answered the phone. Balthazar sounded drunk, but maybe he should indulge. 

“ **I haven’t forgot you, yet** .” Balthazar sounded dazed. “Means I haven’t drank enough, I guess.”

“Balthazar,” Castiel sighed heavily. 

“ **I don’t need you, really** .” Balthazar shrugged. “But I haven’t forgotten you. Or the fact that you smell so good. I need you, Cassie. Just not really. Does that make sense?” 

“ **Eventually…** ” Castiel sighed. “ **You just move on** .” And with that, he hung up.

 

“ **This isn’t what I wanted** ,” Sam said, holding up his glass of water. He had drank about five or six bourbons and four shots of Jaeger. He had asked for a seventh bourbon, but Dean brought him fucking  _ water. _

“Yeah, I’m cutting you off,” Dean said. “Last time I let you get super sloshed, you were dancing naked on the bar. No more.” 

“ **Let me live, will you** ?” Sam whined. 

“No.” Dean said. “Officially cutting you off.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam wakes up to realize one thing: He's Fucked. Castiel also tries to listen to Balthazar again but he's drunk. Sam's drunk enough to be klutzy.

Adam woke up slowly, groaning as he noticed that his hands were tied behind his back and he was still in the same dirty alley behind Dean’s bar. Groaning, he looked at Alastair, who was waiting for Adam to wake up. His thumb trailed over his knife. 

“ **Seriously?** ” Adam laughed softly. “ **Give me a break.** ” 

“Not afraid, are you?” Alastair said, arching his brow. 

Actually, Adam was fucking terrified. He’s seen the scars on Dean’s body. How this man had driven Dean to drinking and gambling as a means of escape. If it wasn’t for Sam, Lucifer, and Crowley, Dean would probably be dead. Or worse, still with Alastair. But he shrugged. “I’ve seen worse,” he lied. He was a decent liar, no thanks to learning from his older half brothers. “You don’t scare me.” 

“You should be scared, little lamb,” Alastair purred, getting closer to Adam. “This might be better than tearing Dean away from that accented, pompous tailored lump and bringing him back under my wing. Bloody up his baby brother and watch him fall apart knowing you’re not safe.”

That thought was terrifying as fuck, but Adam stared into those pale, blue eyes. “Do your worst,” he dared. “Dean’ll come looking for me soon enough, and nothing in Heaven or Hell’s power will stop him from destroying you.” 

The back of the knife caressed Adam’s cheek. “Such bravery and trust in your eldest brother, little lion,” Alastair cooed.

How did Dean end up with this creep again? How did he have  _ sex  _ with this skinny sadist? These were the questions as Adam just glared at Alastair.

_ “ _ Tell me,  **is this your first time** ?” Alastair crooned in Adam’s ear. 

“Go to Hell,” Adam spat.

“Aren’t you a little spitfire?” Alastair laughed. “So come on, little tiger. Is this your first time?” 

“Far from it,” Adam said. 

“Shame,” Alastair sighed. “Virginal screams are the best screams.” 

Adam knew he was in deep trouble. He shouldn’t have stepped outside for that smoke. 

“Shame that you’re all alone,” Alastair breathed, his breath ghosting along Adam’s cheek before withdrawing, twirling his knife in his hand. He ran his fingers through Adam’s short hair. 

“ **Quit it** ,” Adam said through gritted teeth, “ **Or I’ll bite** .”

“Kinky, I like that,” Alastair purred as he reached up to caress Adam’s jaw. 

Adam ducked his head down and bit the other man’s hand, hard. 

“You fucking whore!” Alastair reacted, backhanding Adam. Unfortunately for Adam, the hand Alastair backhanded him with still held the knife. Fire raced across his cheek and he screamed. 

“Oh, but for a whore you make such pretty sounds,” Alastair crooned. 

“Let him go,” Michael commanded. Adam could’ve fainted in relief. Michael was here to save him. 

“ **The fuck? Who are you** ?” Alastair sneered. Noticing Adam was about to bolt, he grabbed him and held the knife to his throat. 

“I’m currently your worst nightmare,” Michael said calmly, rolling up his sleeves. “Release Adam.” 

“I think I’ll take my chances.” 

Adam silently pleaded with Michael.

 

Why Castiel asked Balthazar to meet up with him, he’ll never know. Something about that drunk phone call made him want to ask about what had happened. 

“Why are you trying so hard?” He asked the drunk man. 

“Because I love you, Castiel,” Balthazar said. He was definitely drunk. Castiel could smell the wine on his breath. 

“But why, Balthazar?” Castiel asked. There had to be a reason. 

“I just told you why!” 

“ **Forget I even asked you,”** Castiel sneered before returning to his walk. 

“No, I can help,” Balthazar insisted, running drunkenly after his boyfriend.

“ **Forget it. You fucking suck** ,” Castiel said, still walking off. He was still incensed. This was a bad idea. 

“Well, yeah,” Balthazar drawled. “And you like it when I suck.” 

The tips of Castiel’s ears turned pink. 

 

“ **Real smooth, tripping over air** .” Crowley commented as Sam tripped over his feet on his way to the bathroom. Lucifer had managed to sneak him a couple of drinks of his gin and tonic, making Sam a little drunker than Dean intended for his younger brother to be.

“Shut up, Crowley,” Sam said, swaying where he stood. “I’m drunk.” 

“No, Moose, you’re  _ tipsy. _ You’re not drunk yet.” Crowley sipped his whiskey. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael saves Adam; Castiel and Gabriel talk

“Are you okay?” Michael asked. 

Alastair had said he’d return after a Mexican stand off that eventually had Alastair promising to be back, he just needed a few more things since they had another ‘guest’. Michael took the opportunity to untie Adam and press kisses all over his face.

“I’m fine,” Adam said. “Honestly.” 

“You’re bleeding,” Michael said, tilting Adam’s face to the side to observe the damage.

“ **It’s just a cut, really** ,” Adam tried to assure his boyfriend as Michael gently touched his cheek. He winced a little. 

“You should get this looked at,” Michael murmured. “Please? For my sake?” 

“I will,” Adam promised. 

“ **Who knew you’d be here** ?” Michael asked his boyfriend. 

“No one! Except you, and I know you wouldn’t have told anyone because this was literally spur of the moment,” Adam said. “Showing up at my half brothers’ bar to surprise them was meant to be that. A surprise.”

“Well, men like Alastair don’t go down easy,” Michael said. “So I’m going to make sure that he doesn’t bother you again.” 

“ **Kick his ass for me** ?” Adam batted his lashes up at Michael. 

“I will,” Michael promised, kissing his boyfriend sweetly. 

“Oh,” Alastair drawled. “How sweet.” 

They both stood up and Michael immediately put Adam behind him to shield him. 

“I’m going to get him,” Alastair promised. “I’m going to fuck up your little toy and wait for Dean to find him. He’s mine.” 

“ **Sometimes, I wish you died** when Lucifer tried to kill you,” Michael sneered. 

“Flattering,” Alastair cooed. “You’re a charmer. I can see why the youngest has taken a likin’ to you. But he’s going to be my toy. You’ll see.” 

“ **Do it** .” Michael smiled coldly. “ **I dare you.** ”

Alastair smiled. “Oh, I dare,” he said, lunging for Adam. 

“Adam, run!” Michael shouted. 

Adam ran. He ran off to the 24 Hour Urgent Care Clinic down the street. He’ll call Dean later and explain. For now, he was going to run, and follow through on his promise to Michael that he’d get the cut on his cheek checked out. Who knew what was on that blade previously.

 

Castiel sighed as Gabriel came up. He served Gabriel his drink. 

“Where’s Balthy?” Gabriel asked. “He has my car.” 

Castiel sighed and waved at the bar. “Around,” he said. “I sent him away.” 

Gabriel sighed and shook his head. “Look, I know I’m probably the last person you want to talk to, next to Balthy. But maybe hearing it from me might help.” 

Castiel sighed. “Why?” he asked. 

“We were drunk, Balthy’s a good lookin’ guy and I’m a sucker for accents,” Gabriel sighed. “I don’t think we even realized what was going on until he was on my lap with his shirt off. And we wanted to keep going. He kisses like. . .” 

“I know,” Castiel sighed. “I know.  **But did you do it** ?” He had to know.

“Not really,” Gabriel admitted. “He couldn’t go through with it. He loves you.” 

Castiel sighed heavily and leaned back. “God, I feel like an idiot. He tried to tell me.” 

Gabriel nodded with a rueful smile. “He did. He’s been broken hearted. Cassie, I know that it looked bad.” 

Castiel snorted. “It was like a nightmare come to life,” he admitted. 

“And it’s my fault,” Gabriel added. “And I shouldn’t have. You know how Balthy and I get when we’re a little sloshed. I initiated and as much as Balthy’s mind may’ve wanted me, his heart wants you.” 

Castiel huffed and nodded. “What am I going to do?” he asked.

“You’re going to find him,” Gabriel said seriously, “And you’re going to take him back. And you’re going to apologize.”

Castiel sighed and looked at Gabriel with a sad smile. “Thanks, cousin,” he said. 

“You’re welcome, Sassy,” Gabriel said, hugging his cousin. “You’ll get through this. I promise.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar attempts to fight Gadreel and fails spectacularly; Adam finds something hot about Michael; and Dean Winchester is considering getting drunk himself.

“ **Fight me, you attractive stranger** !” Balthazar slurred at the taller man. He was in the mood to fight. And this guy had the  _ nerve  _ to tell him that he had had too much to drink. He’s only had the same amount as Natalie Wood did before she died.  _ Rude. _

The man arched his brow. “You do not want to fight me,” he said in a low quiet voice. “I suggest you go home.” 

“ **How about you make me** ?” Balthazar swayed where he stood. 

The other man sighed heavily. “Did you drive here?” he asked seriously. “Give me your keys, I’ll drive you home.” 

“I don’t have a home,” Balthazar said, putting up his fists. “I wanna fight. Fight me!” 

“You  _ really  _ do not want to do that,” the man said. “Please. Let me take you home.” 

“I don’t want to fuck,” Balthazar declared. “I want to fight.” 

“Look,” the man said, obviously getting ruffled. “Do not engage. You would not like it.” 

Balthazar ignored the other man and punched him sloppily in the throat. 

“Oh God,” someone said as the other man’s eyes seemed to flash. 

Balthazar struck again. 

And then it all went black.

 

Adam answered his phone when he saw that Michael was calling. 

“Hey, where are you?” Michael asked. He was breathing heavily. 

“Urgent Care about four blocks away,” Adam said. “It’s just a cut, I’m waiting to get antibiotics and they did have to stitch it.”

Michael sighed heavily. “I’m glad it wasn’t worse, babe,” he said. “But rest assured, Alastair will not be bothering you, Dean, or anyone else again. I killed him.”

“ **Killed him? Wait, what, literally** ?” Adam blinked. 

“No, I killed him figuratively,” Michael deadpanned.

“Oh my God,” Adam groaned. “We need a lawyer.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Michael soothed. “I’ll talk to my lawyer in the morning and we’ll be covered. It’s justifiable due to self-defense and self-defense by proxy.” 

Adam smiled at the pharmacist as he paid for his prescriptions. “Well, where IS he?” he asked. 

“In the dumpster behind the bar,” Michael said. 

“Alright,” Adam said. “I’m on my way back. With any luck- thank you,” he told the pharmacist as he grabbed his antibiotics and headed out. “With any luck, no one will discover him until tomorrow or even next week. Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I’m sure he’s dead,” Michael sniffed. 

“I can’t believe you killed a man for me,” Adam sighed. “That’s. . . kind of a turn on.” 

“Is it?” Michael hummed. 

Adam flushed. “I’ll have to show you my proper appreciation, then.” 

Michael chuckled and smiled. “Okay, dear.”

 

“Quick!” Castiel pawed at Dean’s jeans. “Give me your phone!”

“Okay,” Dean said. “Where’s yours?” He began patting himself down for his phone. “Shit, it’s in the office. I’ll go grab it.” 

“Mine’s dead, it’s charging, but someone just said Balthazar’s going to the hospital. Can you be  _ any  _ **quicker, you freaking piece of** -”

“Whoa, whoa, easy, Cas,” Sam soothed, laying a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “What’s going on?”

“ **This is all a fucking disaster** ,” Castiel sighed. 

“Isn’t that the title of your autobiography?” Crowley mused.

The server shot his best friend’s husband a glare. “Get me a glass of. . . . I don’t care, whatever,” Castiel said, collapsing on the nearby couch. 

“You got it.” Dean went to behind the bar and fixed Castiel his drink. “ **Here’s a glass of whatever** .” He returned and handed the glass to Castiel. 

“Thank you.” Castiel took a sip and immediately coughed. “Straight vodka?! Really, Dean?” 

“You said, ‘whatever’,” Dean said. “So I got you top shelf vodka. You’re welcome.” 

Castiel glared at Dean. 

“Now be a good boy and drink it,” Dean said with a cheeky smile. 

“I am amazed that Crowley tolerates your sass,” Castiel said. 

“I tolerate it because I think it’s cute,” Crowley said. “That doesn’t mean that he doesn’t get punished for it.” He gave a meaningful look at Dean. 

“Is it really punishment, though?” Dean asked. 

“No.” Crowley smirked. “We just pretend it is.” 

“Aaaaannnnnd, let’s change the topic, shall we?” Sam said, looking eager to not be discussing his brother’s sex life. “Please?” 

“ **How about a hug, hm** ?” Crowley arched a brow. “Isn’t that what you people like?” 

Sam stared at Crowley. 

“Oh Moose,” Crowley sighed. “You’re lucky that you’re hung like a moose.” 

“How’d you-” Sam whipped around to look at Lucifer. “Lucifer, why?” 

“I like showing off how lucky I am,” Lucifer said innocently. 

Sam inhaled, then exhaled. “Lucifer, how many people have seen pictures of my dick?  **Cross that. Don’t answer that** ,” he said hastily as Lucifer’s eyes lit up. 

They followed the sounds of the EMTs once they heard them, and Dean gently kicked the side of Balthazar’s unconscious body. 

**“Bro… that’s so… not cool…”** Sam said slowly, furrowing his brow at Dean. 

“What?” he said, looking over at Balthazar’s unconscious form. “He deserved it.” 

Crowley gave Balthazar’s body a speculative look. It was one Dean had seen all too often on his husband. 

“ **Don’t even think about it** ,” Dean warned. 

Crowley pouted. “But-” 

“ _ No. _ ”

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Gadreel said in his soft voice. “I shouldn’t have done that. He did hit me first, though.”

“It’s okay, Gad,” Dean said. “Balthazar did this to himself.” 

They watched him be loaded onto a gurney and Dean looked over at Gadreel.

“I’m not pressing charges,” Gadreel said. “It was obvious that he’s working through some things. I just got tunnel vision.” 

Dean nodded. “We’ll let him know when he comes around,” he said, looking at Castiel looking longingly after the gurney. “Cas,” he said. “If you want to go with them, go on ahead.”

Castiel nodded. “Thank you, Dean,” he said quietly. 

“Of course,” Dean nodded. He smiled as an EMT came over after taking Balthazar over to the ambulance. “He gonna be okay?” he asked. 

“He will be, but we’ve had to call the police,” the EMT said. “Were you aware that there was a dead body in your dumpster?” 

“WHAT?” Dean shouted. 

Everyone looked at Lucifer suspiciously. 

“ **It wasn’t me, I swear!** ” Lucifer said, throwing his hands up in surrender. “Why is it when there’s a dead body, people automatically assume it’s  _ me? _ ”

“ **Okay it was me** , I’m the one who left the dead body,” Michael said, putting his hands up in surrender like his brother. “ **So** ?”

“You’re the one who left the dead body?” Sam asked in surprise. 

“He attacked my boyfriend!” Michael defended himself. “It was self-defense by proxy.” 

“Well, now my bar’s a goddamn crime scene!” Dean snapped. 

“ **So what? You did it** ,” Castiel said. 

“Yes, but now you are all accomplices and accessories after the fact,” Michael sighed. “So everyone’s got to be questioned. Granted, I’m in the right here, but still.” 

“Joy,” Crowley said blandly. “So we’re stuck here?” 

“For now, yes,” Dean said.

“ **You know who to call** ,” Crowley told Dean. 

Dean crinkled his forehead. “Ghostbusters?” 

Crowley sighed and Gibb slapped Dean. 

“Ow!” 

“You need to call  _ Benny. _ ” 

“Oh. Yeah.” Dean reached into his phone so he could call their lawyer. “On it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering- Natalie Wood had a BAL of .14, or the equivalent of 7-8 glasses of wine. So Balthazar's fairly drunk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer are naughty; Castiel and Balthazar actually talk

**“Quiet!”** Sam admonished. “ **They can hear us** .”

How Lucifer managed to persuade Sam to fuck him in Dean’s office is beyond him. Especially while there was a murder investigation going on. Or, at the very least, a justifiable homicide investigation. 

“Good,” Lucifer moaned. “I want them to know how good your thick cock feels in my ass.” 

“Seriously?” Sam chuckled, mouthing at Lucifer’s clavicle. “Well, if you don’t be quiet, the next time we play you won’t be allowed to make a sound. At all.”

Lucifer whimpered. 

“Still want everyone to hear you get fucked?” Sam smirked. 

" **Zero fucks given** .” Lucifer grinned. “ **Next please** .”

 

Castiel sat down next to Balthazar’s bed in the hospital and took his boyfriend’s hand, squeezing it. “I’m so sorry, Balthy,” he whispered, looking at him hooked up to all of the machines. They had run a series of tests and Castiel hoped that Balthazar wasn’t in too bad of shape. Gadreel was a pro MMA fighter. He could’ve possibly killed Balthazar. All because Balthazar was drunk. Because of  _ him. _

“ **Please, you can’t die now** .” There were tears streaming down Castiel’s face. “Please, Balthy.” 

“I’m not dying,” Balthazar wheezed. “Just in a lot of pain.” 

Castiel looked up. “Balthy?” he asked. 

“No, it’s the pizza man,” Balthazar coughed. 

“ **You look like an accident** .” Castiel mentally kicked himself.  _ Good going, Castiel! _

“A happy accident, I hope,” Balthazar said with a soft laugh. 

Castiel couldn’t help but smile. If Balthazar was joking around, everything was going to be okay. 

At that moment a tall, dark woman entered. She arched a brow at Castiel. 

“I’ll leave, that’s probably your doctor,” Castiel said. 

Balthazar nodded and Castiel left. The Frenchman sighed and looked at his doctor. 

“My name’s Dr. Billie Berry, but you can call me Billie,” she said. “You got into a pretty nasty fight, and it’ll take a while to heal.” 

Balthazar sighed. “Alright.” 

“You have a severe concussion and a few bruised ribs,” Billie went on to say. “We’ll keep you overnight to monitor you and make sure you don’t have brain damage.”

Balthazar made a face but nodded. He looked out to where Castiel was getting water from the waiting area. 

Billie followed his gaze. “Ex boyfriend?” she arched a brow. 

“That obvious?” Balthazar asked softly. 

“Only to a trained eye,” Billie said dryly. “Have either of you considered letting go?” 

“ **Letting go hurts… a lot** .” Balthazar swallowed. “And. . . the more I let go. . . the more I realize I can’t.” He stared down at his hands and the hospital bed.

“ **Life really sucks** .” Billie nodded at Balthazar. “ **Feel better** .” There wasn’t any warmth to her words, but Balthazar could sense the sincerity behind her words. 

“Thanks,” Balthazar said quietly, watching his doctor leave the room. 

Castiel came back in and took up a position by Balthazar’s bed. “Do you need me right now?” he asked. 

“ **No, I don’t need you** ,” Balthazar said petulantly. He looked out the window of his hospital room. “ **Nothing matters anymore to me** .”

Castiel sighed. “Balthazar-” 

“ **Nothing can hurt me now** .” Balthazar looked up at Castiel. “Don’t you see?” 

“You’re lying,” Castiel said. “I know you better than that.” 

“ **People lie all the time** !” Balthazar shouted, hissing as he pulled at his stitches. “And it’s  _ beautiful! _ ”

“ **Pipe the fuck down, asshole** ,” Castiel hissed, face palming. His boyfriend was an  _ idiot. _

“ **For once, I need you** ,” Balthazar said, tears streaming down his face. “I’ve always needed you, but right now, definitely, for once. . . I need you.  **Please don’t leave me alone** .” His voice was quiet.

“Gabriel told me that nothing happened,” Castiel said softly. “That you had stopped yourself, feeling guilty.” 

Balthazar nodded.

“ **Why didn’t you tell me?** ” Castiel asked softly.

“I tried, Cassie,” Balthazar said softly. “You didn’t want to hear it. You shut me out.” 

Castiel inhaled, then exhaled softly. “Balthazar, I am. . . so sorry. I saw what I wanted- or rather, didn’t want- to see and let my mind make up my own conclusions.” 

“It was understandable,” Balthazar soothed. “Everything was understandable, Castiel.” 

“You got hurt because I was a stubborn assbutt.  _ I  _ caused this.” 

“Stop that.” Balthazar’s tone was firm. “You did nothing wrong. What I’ve done to myself is my decision. I’m the one who decided to go up against an MMA fighter while drunk. That’s on me. Okay?” 

“I should’ve listened to you,” Castiel whispered.

“ **You’re just… so, so stupid, sometimes** ,” Balthazar said with a playful smile.

“Thank you for that rousing endorsement,” Castiel groaned. “How can I make it up to you, Balthazar?” 

“We can start off with a kiss.” 

Castiel smiled and leaned in to kiss Balthazar softly. Balthazar sighed from the contact, sinking into his boyfriend’s touches.

“ **So… did you miss me** ?” Balthazar asked as they broke apart.

Castiel nodded. “I do miss you. So much. Forgive me. I was just. . .” 

“I understand,  _ mon amor, _ ” Balthazar soothed. “I get it.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's had more to drink and now has to clean the bar; Castiel and Balthazar get into shenanigans

“ **Great. Perfect.** **_Nice_ ** **. Fuck this** .” Sam looked around at the trashed bar. The trashed,  _ empty  _ bar. “I’m asking for a raise.  **I don’t need this now** .”  he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Not now, not yesterday, not ever. But especially not now.” He swayed as he stood. 

“I’ll help you clean the bar, baby,” Lucifer said, kissing Sam’s cheek. 

“Really?” Sam looked at his husband with large, round, puppy eyes. “You’d do that for me?” 

“Baby,” Lucifer cupped Sam’s cheek and kissed his forehead. “You’re adorable.” 

Sam pouted. “Am not. Am a strong, intimitating moose.” 

Lucifer grinned and kissed Sam’s nose. “You’re my adorable moose.” He smiled. “Let’s clean up the bar.” 

“Thanks, Lu,” Sam said tipsily. “More beer?” he asked hopefully.

Lucifer chuckled. “Your head’s going to hate you tomorrow,” he said. 

“But you won’t,” Sam said. “And that’s more important.”

“You’re such a charmer,” Lucifer smiled as he kissed Sam again. “And I love you for that.” 

“I love you too.” 

 

“ **Quit staring** !” Castiel hissed at Balthazar, noticing Balthazar still staring at him after their reconciliation. “ **They’ll notice us** !”

“Oh no.” Balthazar said blandly. “They’ll notice that we’re fucking idiots and are working on our problems. How incredibly scandalous. Call the tabloids: TWO IDIOTS WORK ON RELATIONSHIP IN HOSPITAL.” 

“ **Why do I even bother** ?” Castiel groaned. “Oh God,  **why do I love you** ?”

“You love me?” Balthazar asked with a smile. 

“Don’t push it,” Castiel warned, a small smile tugging on the corner of his mouth. 

“I’m your idiot, though,  _ mon petit copain, _ ” Balthazar smiled. “ **So… what are we now** ?” he asked quietly. 

Castiel smiled. “Move back in with me. Please.” 

“ _ Mais oui, _ ” Balthazar hummed as he leaned in to kiss Castiel. “You know. . . I have to be awake all night.” 

“Oh?” Castiel hummed, climbing onto the hospital bed with Balthazar. 

“ _ Ouais _ ,” Balthazar said, smirking. “Want to help me stay awake?” 

Castiel smirked back, his brow arching in that dominating way. “Oh yes.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning. Castiel and Balthazar are better; Sam wakes up with a hangover; Dean and Crowley make travel plans; and Adam continues showing his appreciation to Michael.

“ **Rise and shine, sweet thing** ,” Lucifer kissed along Sam’s jaw. It was the next morning and they had to be at the bar to talk to police and to continue cleaning up. Dean had kicked them out an hour into their cleaning spree, saying they could do it tomorrow. Sam was grateful, especially because he kept tripping and falling.

“No.” Sam tugged the covers up over his head. His hangover was killing him. 

**“Rise and fucking shine, motherfucker** .” Lucifer yanked the covers from Sam’s body. Sam yelped as the chilly morning air pebbled his skin. 

“Mmmm, naked Sam. My favorite Sam.” Lucifer’s blue eyes twinkled. 

“ **So… can we go eat?** Since you’ve woken me up?” Sam whined, pouting up at Lucifer. “Which is  _ rude. _ ”

Lucifer laughed. “Yes, let’s go eat. I’m sorry, but it’s necessary.”

“Meanie,” Sam pouted.

“Throw some clothes on,” Lucifer prodded. “You don’t even have to look human.”   

 

“ **So… how did everything go** ?” Sam asked Castiel, noticing that his friend seemed better. It had been a few hours since he woke up and had a hearty breakfast and aspirin. His hangover was mostly gone.

Castiel smiled. “Balthazar and I are back together again.” 

“Good, that’s good.” Sam smiled. 

“And we had a lot of sex in the hospital.” 

“Oh God.” Sam held up his hands. “TMI, Cas.”

“ **For once… I was right** ,” Dean said in surprise as Crowley said at the same time, “ **For once… I was wrong** .” 

They looked at each other and laughed, wrapping arms around each other as they watched Castiel and Sam talk about how Castiel and Balthazar made up, and Balthazar’s condition. 

“ **So… when’s the next flight** ?” Dean asked. They had gotten word the night before, after they came home, that Crowley’s mother had fallen ill and might be on her deathbed. If it wasn’t one thing, it was another. 

“The next flight to Heathrow’s in fourteen hours,” Crowley sighed. 

“Make sure you book two tickets,” Dean said. 

“But Dean-” 

“Don’t ‘but Dean’ me,” Dean said firmly. “Your mother’s on her deathbed, and she adores me. Let’s go visit her together. As a family. Sammy and Cas can take care of the bar.” 

Crowley sighed. “Honestly, what would I do without you?” 

“Be lonely,” Dean winked. 

 

Michael skated kisses along Adam’s shoulder, sighing as they enjoyed a quiet, intimate morning. 

Adam stirred and rolled over, smiling sleepily. “Good morning,” he hummed. 

“Good morning,” Michael smiled, kissing Adam sweetly. “How’s your cheek?” 

“Good,” Adam smiled softly. “What are your plans for today?” 

“Taking care of you until work,” Michael smiled. “Yours?” 

Adam chuckled and pressed his nude body against his boyfriend’s. “Continuing to thank you for saving me from that monster.” 

Michael laughed and kissed Adam deeper, humming as Adam groaned. “And how are you going to do that, my love?” 

Adam smirked. “Sit back and relax, babe. I’m saving a horse,” he said as he rolled Michael onto his back. 

The older man laughed as he watched his lover prepare himself for yet another round of sex.

All was good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find Me On Tumblr!! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
